


The Trick to Anatomy

by Stacysmash



Series: Random Rare Pairs [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12577456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Iwaizumi figures out a way to help Hinata remember information for his exam





	The Trick to Anatomy

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I would write this pairing...and I’m probably gonna do it again. I hope Iwaizumi doesn’t seem too pervy, lol.  
> Oh, btw I definitely do not know much about muscles and bones, so please forgive me if I got anything wrong!

Iwaizumi’s head throbbed as he attempted to concentrate on his research paper in front of him. Behind him on his beloved roommate’s bed echoed exaggerated moans of pleasure and wails of “Yes...yes! Ohhh Tetsu, mmmmmm, right there….ah!” He finally snapped and whirled around, his whole body tense with anger.  
“Shittykawa, knock it off!”  
Kuroo Tetsurou and Oikawa Tooru froze in mid motion, Kuroo’s hands enveloping Oikawa’s feet as the long slender brunette lounged back on the bed with his hand over his forehead as he enjoyed the ecstasy of his foot massage.  
“What’s the matter Iwa-chan?” He asked innocently.  
Iwaizumi’s breath hissed through his clenched teeth. “Do you think...maybe….you could not be so noisy? I’m trying to concentrate, and who the hell has an orgasm while getting a foot massage?!”  
Kuroo smirked as he flipped his head back to yank his unruly hair out of his eyes and proceeded to knead Oikawa’s feet once again. Oikawa himself tried to hide his smirk in a mocking sympathetic sigh.  
“Oh, poor Iwa-chan. He’ll never know the intense pleasure one can attain from being at the mercy of Tetsu-chan’s fingers. I just hope one day someone will— oh, oh, oh, yes—will take pity on my best friend and date him, despite his looks...maybe he can even work up to a sexy foot massage.” Iwaizumi started to growl.  
“Oh, he’s not that bad, Tooru. I think Iwaizumi is a very handsome fellow...it’s his scary demeanor that’ll keep him from getting a date!”  
“Ooooh, good point, Tetsu-chan.” Oikawa sat up and leaned towards his boyfriend, eyes heavy lidded and his mouth in a kissable pout. “You’re sooooo smart,” he purred. Kuroo leaned forward with his cheeky grin still pasted on his face and pressed his lips against Oikawa, them both humming appreciatively into the contact. Oikawa’s fingers immediately snaked into the wild black hair as Kuroo removed his hands from Oikawa’s feet and slid them up his thighs and stopping at his butt to give it a good squeeze. They both shrieked as a huge tattered notebook hit them both in the face. They broke their kiss at the contact of the flying object and each rubbed their cheek in pain.  
“Iwa-chan, rude!”  
“I’m rude?! You dumbass!” He shouted as he began to collect his papers and books and shove them into his messenger bag. He shoved his arms through his jacket over his button down navy shirt and tossed the strap of his bag over his head to settle it on his shoulder. He took one heavy step toward the door when he stopped and his head jerked toward the two still entwined on the bed. They were watching him in silence, both sets of lips pinched tight to keep themselves from smirking, not wanting another object in their faces. He stormed toward them and they flinched with their eyes shut in unison, but Iwaizumi only swiped up the notebook that had landed in Oikawa’s lap and shoved it into his bag. Without another word he stomped to the door, hastily stuck his feet in his shoes, and hurled himself out the door, slamming it behind him.

Iwaizumi shuffled through campus in a huff, his shoulders hunched and tense from his anger and to brace himself against the cool autumn wind. His eyes darted around as he tried to find the best place to work on his paper. It’s not like it was due tomorrow, but he was always pretty good at getting his work done ahead of time, and the sooner he started, the longer he had to perfect it.  
He stopped as he eyed a coffee shop just down the path. It could be a great place to work—chill ambiance, good music, and delicious coffee, what more could he ask for? He winced however at the front doors swinging open and closed as a rush of students swam in and out, and from the looks of it there were already a substantial amount of people already seated inside. He sighed heavily and kept walking down the path.  
He glanced up as he passed the building that housed most of the medical courses and labs that he was signed up for, but passed it by. There typically wasn’t any good places to study unless he found an empty classroom, and for some reason it creeped him out. He thought about heading to the cafeteria, but that would be like the coffee shop but on crack. It was typically full of loud and obnoxious students speaking way too loudly for an indoor space, which was definitely not the atmosphere Iwaizumi needed to study.  
He squinted at an open area in the middle with benches and picnic tables, at the moment deserted save for a few students heading to their next class or back to their dorms. He contemplated maybe just settling outside to work, but another breeze hit him with a force that permeated his jacket and sent shivers up his spine. Nope, that won’t work. He continued on, reaching up to the collar of his jacket to hike it up to protect his neck and lower jaw from the biting wind.  
Iwaizumi was beginning to lose patience when to his left he spotted the library. It should have been obvious to him to head there first, but in his three years at university he’s hardly had to use it, save looking up some old reference books. However, the building looked warmer than outside, and surely there won’t be any rowdy students waiting in there to torment him. With a shrug he headed straight for the older building.  
Upon entering, he noticed a girl at the front desk who looked up as he entered and she smiled brightly at him in greeting and continued her work on the computer. He swept in as he searched for an area to work. Bypassing the shelves upon shelves of books emitting an aroma of mustiness, he spied an open area spread out with various desks, couches, armchairs and coffee tables, completely empty save for one lone student hunched over a desk. He paid them no mind as he headed straight for a couch with a coffee table so he would have room to spread out. Once he was settled on the surprisingly comfortable couch and his work laid out, he picked up his notebook and continued writing from when he left off.  
As the minutes ticked by into an hour, Iwaizumi’s heart had slowed and the tension dissipated from his earlier ire. Even his face relaxed and a ghost of a smile perked at his lips as he finally began to make some progress. It wasn’t long after that he heard a loud slam that jerked him from his concentration. His head swiveled around as he attempted to locate the obtrusive noise when his eyes caught sight of the other student in the area, his head now laying down on the desk instead of upright. The figure was motionless, save for the back rising and falling as he continued to breathe.  
Typically Iwaizumi would just leave the student alone, whether he fell asleep or whatever he was doing, it was none of his business. Iwaizumi’s eyes flickered down to his paper, then back to the boy’s back. He heaved a heavy sigh as he laid his notebook down on the table and stood up. There was no way he could concentrate now, the boy had thoroughly distracted him and now he was too damn curious to focus on anything else.  
He came up from behind the boy and quietly stepped to his right side and peered down at him. The boy seemed to be awake, with headphones in his ears playing music just barely audible to Iwaizumi. The boy’s eyes were open as he stared at nothing, his eyebrows furrowed, his whole face twisted like he was in pain. He looked like a first year, and a very short one at that. What really struck Iwaizumi, besides the boy’s fatalistic expression, was his shocking orange hair piled on his head. He seemed eerily familiar, but at the moment he couldn’t quite place him. Hesitantly, Iwaizumi reached down and placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder.  
The boy’s shriek filled the library as he jolted up in surprise, startling Iwaizumi enough that he jumped back a couple of feet with his hands out in front of him in both defense and apology. The boy’s widened eyes took in Iwaizumi, and then after a moment decided he wasn't a threat and relaxed, his hand clutching his heart as he breathed deeply to slow his heart rate down. Iwaizumi relaxed too, lowering his hands as he also breathed deeply. After a moment the boy reached up to his headphones and popped them out of his ears. Before he could say anything, Iwaizumi spat out an apology.  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry...I didn’t mean to startle you. It’s just—It’s just that I heard your head slam down and I didn’t know if you drifted off to sleep, or was in pain, or maybe died? I wasn’t sure, so I just came over to make sure you were ok. ...Are you ok?”  
The boy listened to his apology and then smiled. “It’s fine, really, you just scared me is all. And, um, I’m ok, I was just wallowing because I’m going to fail my exam tomorrow and then fail school and I’ll have to go back home and everybody who thought I wouldn’t be able to make it in Tokyo will be proven right and my mom will cry and my sister who looks up to me won’t speak to me anymore and—“  
“Whoa, whoa!” Iwaizumi said in a low voice, “It’s ok, that’s not gonna happen, ok?” He reached out and placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder, whose big, innocent brown eyes peered into his with a look of hope. Iwaizumi gave the boy a warm smile, but then cocked his head in curiosity. “Have we….met before?”  
The boy’s eyebrows shot up at the question, but then he squinted into Iwaizumi’s face for a full on minute before his back went rigid and his face went into shock.  
“Seijoh’s Ace!!”  
Iwaizumi was surprised at the connection. “You knew me from Miyagi? Or did you just hear about us from all of OIkawa’s idiotic interviews in Volleyball Monthly?”  
The boy snorted and shook his head. “No, no, we played you a couple times my first year, I played for Karasuno! I’m Hinata Shoyou!”  
Like a lightning bolt Iwaizumi realized exactly who this guy was. Karasuno’s #10...the other half to Kageyama’s deadly quicks, and what was another giant obstacle besides Ushijima that kept Aoba Josai from continuing onto higher competitions. It was a very sore point for him and Oikawa three years ago, but since then Iwaizumi had let go of any possible grudges he might have felt. To him it was actually a pleasant surprise to see the energetic ball of sunshine again from his home prefecture. He smiled warmly back at Hinata.  
“I remember you, Hinata...in case you don’t remember, my name’s Iwaizumi Hajime.”  
Hinata’s head nodded vigorously. “Of course I remember your name! You were so cool on the court, smacking the balls with such force they went SHWOOM and then BAM so fast we couldn’t keep up. I got to learn from a ton of spikers and aces from our school and other powerhouse schools from Tokyo, but I always wanted to learn a thing or two from you!”  
Iwaizumi’s cheeks grew hot at the overflow of compliments. He may have been the ace, but he could hardly be called the star of the team next to Oikawa Tooru. Oikawa was charming, handsome, and had nearly inconceivable skills as a setter and a server. Standing in the shadow of his best friend for his whole life, you could say that compliments rarely floated his way, despite having the respect of his friends, teachers and teammates. It’s not like he ever held it against Oikawa...it was just simply his life.  
He looked away and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. “Wow, I mean thank you, it’s kind of you to say that...er, so what’re you doing now? I thought Oikawa and Kuroo would’ve told me you were on the team?”  
Hinata’s face fell and his eyes drifted downward. “Um, I’m not on the team.”  
Iwaizumi frowned. “You’re not playing volleyball anymore?”  
Hinata shrugged and started to pick at a dent in the side of the desk. “I-I can’t play anymore, I was injured my third year during the Spring High Tournament and had to quit.” He gulped and didn’t look up as they fell into a heavy silence.  
Iwaizumi sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, “Hey man, I’m sorry, I had no idea.” Hinata brought his gaze back up to Iwaizumi, a small smile on his face that held nothing but sadness.  
“It’s ok, it was really rough at first, volleyball was everything to me. But through the support of my teammates and family I got back up on my feet.” He scoffed, “By sitting out the rest of the season I was actually able to focus on my school work a bit more to bring my grades up. With a lot of help of course.” His smile turned a bit sheepish at the admission. “Because of that I was able to come here, so I guess it all works out.”  
Iwaizumi nodded with a smile, his chest filling with a strange pride for the younger man, though he hardly knew him personally and was an old rival. “I actually quit volleyball myself, voluntarily. I could have continued, but I’m aiming to becoming a doctor. It’s a grueling program, so I knew I had to choose between the two.”  
Hinata nodded with his eyes large in wonder. “That’s a really tough decision, Iwaizumi-san! I’m impressed you were able to do it, and I’m sure you’ll make a great doctor! What kind do you want to be?”  
“I want to mainly focus on sports related injuries, I suppose, haven’t decided if I would concentrate on more emergency situations or perhaps surgery. I guess time will tell.”  
Hinata smiled. “I guess I can understand why that would be important to you, that you would decide to base your career on it.”  
“Ha, yeah, I’ve seen so many injuries in my time it almost feels familiar...and I guess dealing with Oikawa’s knee injury and helping him with that really sparked the interest.”  
At that moment Iwaizumi’s phone chimed in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw there was a text from Oikawa.  
‘Don’t hurry back—we’re naked’ followed by a winky emoji with its tongue sticking out.  
Iwaizumi growled in his throat. “Bastard,” he muttered and then shook his head as he turned his face back up to look at Hinata. “So, what’re you studying, Hinata?”  
The whole body of the shorter man perked up. “Actually, I’m studying Physical Therapy! Kinda related to you, I guess, though not as cool. Like you, I guess I was inspired by things going on in my own life.” He huffed a laugh without any mirth in it, but the sadness luckily didn’t seep back into the young man’s demeanor. Iwaizumi was impressed that Hinata could take such a personal affliction and turn it into something good.  
“So, I know you probably have to get back to studying. Do you...do you need any help?”  
Hinata gasped, “Yes, could you?! It’s for Anatomy, and the test is over all the different muscles in the human body and GAH I just can’t remember any of them!”  
Iwaizumi chuckled, “Yeah, they’re pretty tough. Scooch over, let me have a look”. Iwaizumi reached behind him and grabbed a nearby chair and yanked it underneath him beside Hinata. His eyes scanned Hinata’s notes and several notecards strewn across the little desk. “Well, I think one key is breaking it down. You see how these muscles right here all kind of have a root word? Well that links them all into a section of the body. Not all of them are like that, but that’ll help you at least remember a couple chunks of them…”  
Iwaizumi continued giving him some memory tricks and pneumonic devices, and Hinata soaked up every word, occasionally scribbling the tricks into his notebook and straight onto the pages of his textbooks.  
“..So remember the Tibialis anterior and posterior.”  
“Ugh, how do you tell them apart?”  
“Well, it’s the same area of the leg, anterior just remember is the front,” Iwaizumi bent forward and with his finger skimmed down the front of Hinata’s denim covered shin, “...and the posterior is in the back.” His hand curved around Hinata’s leg and slid down the back of his leg. Iwaizumi looked up at Hinata to see if he understood, but was startled to see Hinata’s face as bright as his hair as he stared down at him. Iwaizumi fought the instinct to snicker at the innocent younger man. “Hinata?” He asked again and without receiving an answer squeezed Hinata’s Tibialis Posterior, receiving a light shriek in response.  
“Yes!” Hinata squeaked in a higher pitch than normal. “Y-yes I understand, Iwaizumi-san!”  
Suddenly, a wave of inclination consumed Iwaizumi that is typically more in character with his best friend. A smirk creeped up on his face as he completely removed himself from his seat to kneel in front of Hinata. “Good….Hmm, now what comes next,” he rumbled in a low voice, his eyes careening over Hinata’s body. “Ahh, the Vastus Lateralis,” both his hands landed on Hinata’s thighs just above the knee, and Iwaizumi’s thumbs skimmed the outside, “and the Vastus Medialis, here.” His eyes traveled back up to Hinata’s face as his thumbs traveled to the inside of his thighs and rubbed a couple times. Hinata was clearly flustered by the physical contact, but it didn’t seem to bother him in a bad way. If anything Hinata’s quickening breath and his teeth nibbling at his lips was only encouraging Iwaizumi to tease him more. He continued up Hinata’s body, his hands skimming the skin through his clothes, causing Hinata to shiver as he named each muscle he’ll be tested on.  
As enticing as it was to keep going, Iwaizumi was way out of his element. He was usually on the other end of being teased, and it rarely pleased him being the butt of Oikawa's (and now Kuroo’s as well) joke. He finally sighed and lifted himself back to his seat, checking his watch. “Shit, I’ve gotta get going, I have an evening class in 20 minutes.” He glanced back at Hinata, who was still unnaturally quiet and still for typically being a ball of boundless energy. Hinata stirred from his stupor and turned to Iwaizumi, clearing his throat.  
“Of course! I’m sorry to have kept you from your own work!”  
Iwaizumi smiled. “It’s not a problem, I’m actually trying to get ahead, so it’s fine.” He frowned as a thought occurred to him. He reached onto the desk to grab Hinata’s pen and scribble his phone number at the top of his notes. “Here, this is my cell, go ahead and stick it in your phone, and if you need more help studying or understanding stuff, just let me know.”  
When he turned back to Hinata, he found him beaming back at him, vibrating with excitement. “Thank you, Iwaizumi-san! You have no idea how much I appreciate this!”  
He chuckled as he stood up and ruffled Hinata’s mop of curly hair. “No problem. And you know, if you need anything else on campus or help, you can call me then too. See you later, Hinata.”  
“Bye Iwaizumi-san!”  
Iwaizumi returned the chair he had been sitting in to its original spot and shuffled back to his own work, stuffing it all back into his bag. After he was all together, he stole one more glance back at Hinata. He was leaning back over his desk, pouring over notes, but this time Iwaizumi could hear him muttering as his own fingers touched parts of his arms and chest, naming out the muscles. Confident that Hinata would be just fine, he strode out of the library and back into the cool, breezy air. He was hardly out the door when his phone chimed one more time. He frowned down at it, knowing Oikawa and Kuroo would be “busy” for quite a while. Immediately his face relaxed into a smile when he read the message from an unknown number.  
‘Thanks again Iwaizumi-san! This is Hinata btw wanted you to have my number 2’ ending with an excited face emoji.

A week later found Iwaizumi walking beside Oikawa as they headed to the gym. Oikawa had volleyball practice, and Iwaizumi enjoyed watching the team practice occasionally. After three years the coach even calls upon him sometimes to assist with a first year having difficulty with something, as well as helping with training and nutrition regimens. They chatted happily about the next game coming up that weekend when they noticed Kuroo hanging out by the gym door, talking to a much shorter man with a mop of curly orange hair.  
“Chibi-chan!!” Oikawa sang out as he skipped toward Hinata with his arms open wide. Hinata squeaked at the fast approaching senpai and lunged behind Kuroo, who guffawed at the reaction. Oikawa stood shocked at the rejection, but Iwaizumi chuckled and slapped him on the back.  
“Sometimes I wish I could hide from you too.”  
“Tch, so rude. Chibi-chan, what did I do to deserve his treatment?”  
Hinata peaked tentatively from around Kuroo’s long lanky frame. “It’s not that I mind hugs, Oikawa-san, but last time you nearly suffocated me.”  
“Can you blame me? You’re so cute! Who doesn’t wanna squeeze cute things?”  
“Hard to argue with that,” Kuroo snickered.  
Hinata scowled. “I’m not cute!” Even as he said it, his cheeks were flushed and blown up in a pout that was so adorable both Kuroo and Oikawa gave a little “Aww”.  
Iwaizumi chuckled and walked up to Hinata. “How did your test go, Hinata?”  
Hinata perked up immediately at the distraction. “Great! Oh, well I mean it was average, but I got so much more than I usually do! It’s just...as soon as I sat down I forgot most of the memory tricks you taught me.” He winced sheepishly.  
Oikawa giggled. “You forgot the tricks that were supposed to help you remember the info? Ahhh, that’s so cute!”  
Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and then focused back on Hinata. “Was there anything I taught you that you did remember?”  
At once Hinata’s eyes widened and his cheeks grew pink. “Um..yes. I remembered certain things you taught me…” his eyes slid to where Kuroo and Oikawa were standing. With that Iwaizumi realized what he was getting at.  
“Oh! Well...I’m glad I was able to help you that much at least.” A smirk began to grow on his face as he remembered his more hands on teaching that apparently worked for Hinata.  
“Uhh, this might sound crazy, but can you help me study for the next one? I mean, we’re doing bones and such so it should be a little easier, but I know with your help I’ll definitely do better. Do you think you could?” He gazed up at Iwaizumi with his huge brown eyes, and Iwaizumi instinctively reached out and began ruffling his hair with a grin.  
“Of course! I’ll be happy to, what about now? I was gonna watch their practice, but it’s not necessary.”  
“Yeah, that would be great!”  
“Good, Oikawa, can you just shoot me a text when you’re on your way b-“ he stopped as he turned to Oikawa. The affectionate duo were leaning toward each other giggling in hushed tones as they smirked at Iwaizumi. “What the hell are you two talking about?”  
“Ehhh, so cute!” Oikawa squealed.  
“I’m not cute!” Hinata growled.  
“Not you, Chibi-chan! Well, yes you’re cute too, but we were talking about Iwa-chan.”  
“How the hell am I cute?!”  
Kuroo snorted, “Did you see that sweet smile he had on, looking at Chibi-chan? So pure…”  
“Iwa-chan, you feeling ok? He’s so gentle!”  
“I think his heart grew three sizes larger today.”  
“Shut the hell up, you two, will you just send me a text?  
“Of course…” Oikawa answered in a sly voice. “I wouldn’t want to interrupt anything, after all.”  
Iwaizumi sighed, “Come on, let’s get away from these idiots.”  
Hinata giggled and shouted out goodbyes to Kuroo and Oikawa. He walked alongside Iwaizumi with a hop in his step, and again Iwaizumi found it difficult to wipe the smile off his face.

Once they entered his dorm room, Hinata popped his shoes off and settled right onto their sofa like he belonged there. Iwaizumi asked if he wanted anything to drink. Hinata refused gratefully, explaining he’s not allowed to have liquids near schoolwork anymore. Iwaizumi chuckled as he headed towards his side of the room.  
“I’m gonna change real quick. Go ahead and pull out your work.”  
“Ok!”  
Iwaizumi liked dressing a little nicer for class, but in his own dorm room he instantly sneaks back into his track pants and T-shirt. He unbuttoned his striped shirt and let it fall back over his shoulders and slip off his arms. He heard a slight gasp and turned his head toward Hinata, who quickly turned his flushed face down to look through his bag and he continued pulling out his papers. Iwaizumi smirked and instead of putting a shirt on right away went ahead and unbuckled his belt and undid his pants. He slowly pulled them off and then picked them up and draped them across the bed. He was not normally that meticulous, but basking in Hinata’s gaze he felt compelled to draw the changing process out as much as possible. He then reached for his track pants and pulled them on, and deciding it would be ridiculous (and cruel) to stretch it out longer he slid into his T-shirt as well.  
He turned back to Hinata and sauntered nonchalantly to the sofa and sat next to him.  
His eyes traveled over the textbook in front of them with a picture of a human skeleton, and each bone named beside it.  
“Ok, how about we start at the top?”  
“Ok!” Hinata beamed and turned slightly towards him, a slight flush remaining on his cheeks. No matter how much Hinata would fight it, Iwaizumi couldn’t help but think he was adorable through and through. It made him wanna tease him all the more. He reached out and flicked Hinata’s forehead.  
“Ouch! What was that for?”  
“The Cranium,” Iwaizumi smirked, “Now hopefully you won’t forget that!”  
“No, I don’t think I will,” Hinata pouted, his hand rubbing his tender forehead.  
Iwaizumi chuckled and brought his hand up to cradle the side of Hinata’s face and immediately Hinata stilled, his eyes widening as they focused on Iwaizumi’s face.  
“The jaw bone,” he started as his thumb caressed Hinata’s chin, “is known was the Mandible.”  
Hinata cocked his head slightly. “Don’t bugs have mandibles?”  
Iwaizumi’s smile brightened, “Yes they do! That should make it easier to remember, for a bug it’s kind of their mouth parts, but at least it’s the same area.” His eyes traveled down from Hinata’s face, down his neck and landing on the bit of skin showing just above the neck of his t-shirt. He leaned a bit into Hinata’s space as his hand traveled down to the area, sneaking just inside his neckline where a horizontal bone stuck out. He let his fingers graze lightly over it as he looked Hinata back in the eyes. “The Clavicle.”  
Hinata shivered under his touch, a quiet smile on his face as he nodded. Iwaizumi regarded him for a moment, then leaned his head slightly closer as he continued to graze Hinata’s clavicle. “It may actually be easier if we take your shirt off. You may even be able to see the bones I’m pointing out.”  
Hinata sucked in a deep breath and bit his lip, a knowing smile creeping on his lips. He seemed more excited than anything when he nodded his permission. Iwaizumi gripped the hem of Hinata’s shirt and gently ushered it off. He wanted to just stare at the younger man’s slender but well toned upper body, but he tried to focus on the next bone. He didn’t want to seem more pervy than he already was. Hinata, however, slid further onto the couch and turned his body so he was completely facing Iwaizumi, one leg sliding behind him and the other landing softly onto his lap. He then leaned back slightly onto his forearms and the arm of the sofa. The smile on his face was hardly as innocent as usual. Instead it was a sly little smirk, an open invitation for Iwaizumi to go further. Iwaizumi was stunned by the action, wondering if it was really him trying to seduce Hinata this whole time, or completely the other way around. He honestly didn’t mind either way, and he snapped out of his stupor gave Hinata a smirk of his own. He didn’t have to hold back any longer.  
Iwaizumi leaned forward to hover over Hinata, his fingers on both sides grazing his sides. “The Ribs, of course.” Hinata shivered under his finger tips, obviously sensitive. Iwaizumi would have to remember that for later. He let his fingers continue tickling over Hinata’s ribs for a moment while he lowered his face to the center of Hinata’s chest, his eyes locked onto Hinata’s. “And here, is the Sternum.” And he let his lips gently press down on the bone in his chest, which rose slightly as Hinata sucked in a quick breath. He let his lips kiss up back towards his neck and then veered to the left. “We already marked the Clavicle,” his teeth gently graced the named bone, Hinata softly moaning in response, “but we almost forgot the Scapula.”  
He made his way from Hinata’s shoulder and down his arm, his eyes flickering back to Hinata’s face to read his response. With every kiss and grace of his thumb the smaller man laying back would smile with his cheeks flushed and beautiful, or a giggle would erupt if Iwaizumi’s lips proved a little too ticklish. His favorite response though would be when Hinata would bite his lip and his whole body shudder into goosebumps, prompting him to continue.  
Iwaizumi leaned over Hinata so his face was hovering above the other’s. He held Hinata’s hand gently in his own as he held it up to his lips, his rough fingers massaging his palm. “And here are the Phalanges,” and with Hinata’s index finger he pressed light little kisses up and paused at the finger tip. Then his mouth found the middle finger and pressed the tip into his mouth. His eyes again found Hinata’s, and suppressing a grin Iwaizumi enveloped the entire finger into his mouth, a pleased hum reverberating in his throat. Hinata gasped and his whole body began to squirm. Iwaizumi slid off the finger with a quick pop and immediately fixed his gaze on the ring finger. He opened his mouth and again envelope the finger, but instead of closing his mouth and sucking, he gently closed his teeth and grazed the skin slowly as he lifted off, nibbling on the tip once he reached it.  
“Iwa-Iwaizumi-san….umm, I think I have a problem.”  
“Oh?” He answered, his tongue snaking around Hinata’s delicate pinky.  
“I—oooh um, I think at this point I’m not going to remember anything you teach me, my head is...mmm, I’m kinda distracted, so...”  
Iwaizumi finally relinquished Hinata’s hand and smirked down at his flustered captive. “Well, if you’re not going to remember anything else I guess we can just quit here.” He began to lift himself off the couch, his leg already on the floor, and Hinata lunged up and gripped Iwaizumi’s shirt.  
“No! I don’t wanna quit, I mean, maybe the lesson part, but I like the other stuff, and-“ He noticed Iwaizumi beginning to chuckle and he scowled, “Iwaizumi-san, you’re just teasing me aren’t you?”  
Iwaizumi smiled warmly and ran a hand through Hinata’s thick hair. “I’m sorry, you really are so cute, it’s pretty irresistible.”  
Hinata’s mouth twisted in annoyance, but it quickly turned into a shy smile. “Hmm, well I think it’s ok if you think so, I don’t mind being irresistible.” His face grew hopeful as he leaned closer to Iwaizumi. “Can we, you know, continue the other stuff?”  
Iwaizumi laughed, and scooped his hands underneath Hinata’s butt, lifting him up onto his lap so Hinata was crouched over his lap, facing each other. “Yeah, we can continue. Come here,” he smirked as his mouth finally found Hinata’s. Hinata wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck and pulled them even closer as the kisses deepened. Iwaizumi’s strong hands ran up Hinata’s slender back, his fingertips feeling the toned muscles from years of playing volleyball. He felt fingers tickle the back of his neck and toy with the hair at the bottom of his head, sparking goosebumps to ripple down his back. His lips broke away from Hinata’s to travel down his jaw and neck, enjoying every gasp and moan as Hinata claws at his back. Hinata’s hands grip onto his shirt and attempts to yank it up. Iwaizumi smiles against Hinata’s neck and shrugs out of his shirt. Hinata tosses it to the side and his eyes rove over Iwaizumi’s body.  
“Wow…” he whispers, his eyes wide and sparkling.  
Iwaizumi chuckles and cradles Hinata’s face in his hands. “Thanks,” and he leans in and kisses Hinata tenderly. He feels the smaller hands trail lightly down his torso, settling onto his stomach as fingers grazed across his abdominal muscles. He groans as his own hands travel up the smaller frame til his thumbs find Hinata’s nipples, moving in small languid circles. Hinata gasped, his mouth opening slightly, and Iwaizumi’s teeth nip gently at Hinata’s lower lip.  
Without warning the door to his dorm flew open with a slam.  
“Iwa-chan, you fiend!”  
Hinata squealed and fell back and onto the floor. Iwaizumi sat in a mix of shock and horror at the appearance of his soon to be murdered best friend and roommate, with Kuroo looming just behind him with a delighted smile on his face.  
“Oh shit, man, Sawamura is gonna kill you.”  
Iwaizumi growled. “You were supposed to text me when you were on your way back.”  
Oikawa smirked and crossed his arms. “I did! It’s not my fault you were...ahem, a little distracted.”  
“Shit.” Iwaizumi shoved himself off the couch and held a hand out for Hinata, who looked pretty embarrassed, but still accepted his hand shakily. He pulled the smaller man to his feet and placed his hand on the small of his back to steady him. “You okay? Did you get hurt?”  
Hinata shook his head, his lips curling upward shyly. “I’m fine, Iwaizumi-san, thank you.”  
He smiled back and reached up to stroke Hinata’s flushed cheek. There was a retching sound behind him. He turned to see Oikawa bent over pretending to vomit on the floor, Kuroo mockingly patting his back. He lurched back up with his hand in front of his mouth. “Sorry, sorry,” he cleared his throat, “Just puking up a rainbow, excuse me.”  
“It’s ok, it’s ok, Baby,” Kuroo cooed, rubbing his back. “You’ll wanna get that out, those are bad for your health.”  
Iwaizumi clenched his jaw as his eyebrows furrowed. “Are you two idiots done yet?”  
The two idiots in the doorway giggled. “All right, Tooru, let’s go.” Kuroo leaned over so his lips were grazing Oikawa’s ear. “Let’s go shower at my place,” he whispered, causing Oikawa to shudder.  
“Mmmm, good idea, Tetsu-chan. Bye bye lovebirds!! Iwa-chan, don’t take advantage of our sweet baby!” And with a quick wink sent wink the door slammed shut behind them, leaving them in silence once again.  
Iwaizumi sighed heavily and turned back to Hinata, his face etched with concern. “I’m sorry about that, I should’ve been paying attention.”  
The embarrassment and worry faded away from Hinata’s face and a smile beamed from his face. “Oh, it’s ok! It wasn’t as bad as it could have been,” he chuckled nervously.  
Iwaizumi scratched the back of his head. “Yeah, that’s for sure. Though I think they kinda spoiled the mood, didn’t they?”  
Hinata nodded softly. “A bit…” His shoulder stiffened and he pulled his phone from his back pocket to check the time. “Oh, I’ve gotta class to get to in half an hour, I should get going.” He bent to snatch up his shirt and slip it back over his head. He ran his hand through his messy hair to fix it slightly, and glanced up at Iwaizumi, his face sad. “I’m sorry I’ve gotta run off.”  
Iwaizumi waved his hand dismissively. “Nah, don’t worry about it, class is important.” After Hinata had gathered his papers into his bag, Iwaizumi walked him to the door.  
“So, what do you think about trying to sneak in a date before our next hot make out session?”  
Hinata gave him a smile that felt like he was literally standing next to the sun, bathing him in radiant light. “I’d love to! I’ll text you my schedule for this week as soon as I get to class!”  
Iwaizumi smiled and cupped his cheek, leaning in for one more soft kiss. “Alright, you better get going. I don’t want you to be late.”  
Hinata, who looked a little spaced out from the kiss, yelped at the realization, swung open the door and waved a final goodbye over his shoulder.  
“I look forward to our date, Iwaizumi-san!” And with that he was gone in a flash.  
Iwaizumi chuckled as he shut the door. He was looking forward quite an unexpected future with the adorable young first year from Miyagi.


End file.
